Unnamed planets
The following is a list of unnamed planets. Alpha and Beta Quadrant Akaali homeworld This planet is the homeworld of the Akaali civilization. The Enterprise (NX-01) visited the planet in 2151. (ENT: "Civilization") Arkonian planet This blue gas giant planet lies in a system annexed by the Arkonians. It was visited by the Enterprise (NX-01) in 2152. It has sixty two moons, at least some of which are partially habitable. Some of the moon's atmospheres were rich in selenium isotopes, which affected the sensor systems of the time. Commander Tucker's shuttlepod crashlanded on one of the moons when an Arkonian patrol ship fired on him. Gas giant (Sleeping Dogs) In 2151, the Enterprise (NX-01) visited this gas giant planet and found a disabled Klingon Raptor class ship slowly descending through the layers of the gas giant planet's atmosphere. The crew managed to save the ship just before it buckled under the stress of the extreme pressure of the planet's atmosphere. Iron-silica planet shows a strange energy on the planet.]] An iron-silica composition planet was visited by the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in 2267. (TOS:"The Alternative Factor") Kantare planet .]] In 2151, a trader gave Enterprise the coordinates of a planet that had an abandoned ship for spare parts, but warned that the ship was haunted. Upon arriving at the unnamed planet, they discovered it was not haunted, but was in fact a ship of holograms (and two living people), that the Kantare supply ship had crashed on, about half way between Kantare and their colony on Kotara Barath. It had at least one moon. (ENT: "Oasis") Lore's planet In 2369, Lore and his rogue Borg utilized a base on the surface of this planet. (TNG: "Descent, Part I") Mad planet display of the "mad planet".]] A geologically unstable plant containing constant earthquakes, gravitic shifts, tidal waves, and a temperature that varied from 20 Kelvin to 204 above. It was visited in 2269 by four separate expeditions in their attempt to locate the stolen Soul of the Skorr placed there Tchar. (TAS: "The Jihad") Magnesite planet In December of 2154, Enterprise encountered an Orion trader called Harrad-Sar. He invited an away team from Enterprise to beam aboard his ship, where he told Captain Jonathan Archer of a planet rich in magnesite that his vessel had detected. His ship was incapable of removing the magnesite from beneath the planet's surface, so he requested the help of Enterprise. When the starship proceeded to the planet, it was attacked by an Orion ship. Although Harrad-Sar's claim held true - the planet did contain large quantities of magnesite - he later attacked Enterprise and revealed that his plan had always been to disable the NX class starship. (ENT: "Bound") Miri's planet .]] This planet was an exact duplicate of Earth in composition, but the human population died of a bacteriological experiment gone awry in the 20th century. (TOS: "Miri") :This Earth lacked any cloud cover or weather patterns, apparently the producers were unaware of Earth's appearance from space or did not spare the expense of detailing an ordinary topographic globe map for filming. According to the novel "The Cry of the Onlies", this planet was called "Juram V". The William Shatner novel "Preserver" featured a return to this planet, which was revealed to have been duplicated from Earth on a subatomic level by the Preservers. The reference work ''The Worlds of the Federation by Shane Johnson had a similar explanation duplication (although without mentioning parties responsible), but also included a comment revealing that 24th century theologicians of the "Judeo-Christian" faiths considered it to be a simultaneous creation by God.'' Organian observation planet In 2154, the Earth Starfleet vessel ''Enterprise'' surveyed a planet which was under Organian observation. Because the crew of Enterprise didn't know this at the time, they sent a landing party to survey the planet. On the planet's surface, a silicon-based virus infected Commander Charles Tucker, a member of the landing party, while he and Ensign Hoshi Sato traveled back to Enterprise in a shuttlepod. The Organians had used the virus, to observe the reactions of various species, several times before. Among the visitors to the planet who had been infected with the virus were Cardassian and Klingon crews. The Klingons had been killed by their own commander in a shuttlecraft, the remains of which still orbited the planet. (ENT: "Observer Effect") Pre-warp society planet This planet is home to a pre-warp society with factions in a cold war state. In 2152 the Enterprise (NX-01) visited the planet. Captain Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed were briefly held prisoner here after the authorities discovered a lost communicator and mistook them for enemy infiltrators. The beverage Allakas malt originates from this planet. (ENT: "The Communicator") Quonset mining colony )]] A planet with a Quonset colony that mined deuterium, a Klingon ship stole from them on a season-ly basis until Enterprirse (NX-01) intervened and taught them to defend themselves. (ENT: "Marauders") Selcundi Drema planet This planet is one of the four uninhabited planets in the Selcundi Drema sector. It is not suitable for colonisation due to severe geological activity and is expected end up like Drema V. This planet is presumably Drema I as the depiction fits the mention of Drema I as having "massive vulcanic activity". (TNG: "Pen Pals") Skagaran planet A planet with little water, an ancient Human town was moved here by the Skagarans. Enterprise (NX-01) visited it in 2153 while searching for the Xindi superweapon. (ENT: "North Star") Starbase 515 .]] Class-M world where Starbase 515 is located. (TNG:"Samaritan Snare") Suliban gas giant In 2151, Enterprise encountered a gas giant while following the warp trail of a Suliban vessel. Under the cycohexane layer of the planet's atmosphere was an unexpected layer of liquid phosphorus. A Suliban helix, composed of many Suliban cell ships was also found in the planet's surface. However, Enterprise Captain Jonathan Archer boarded the Helix and used a magnetic device to separate the space station. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Symbiotic lifeform homeworld The planet has a moon or a large neighboring planet. In early 2152, after ''Enterprise'' had been infected with a symbiotic lifeform, they were able to find the location of it's homeworld with the help of the Kreetassans. Upon finding the planet, an away team went down to return the lifeform, and its severed tendril that Phlox examined, to the larger creature that took up much of the planet. (ENT: "Vox Sola") Gamma Quadrant Delta Quadrant High revolution planet In 2376, the USS Voyager encountered a high revolution planet rotating 58 times per minute and, while investigating, a gravometric gradient pulling it into an orbit in which the crew became trapped and unable to escape. (VOY: "Blink of an Eye") Planets, unnamed Planets, unnamed de:Unbenannte Planeten